


Haley's Observations

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Post-Divorce, mention of kidnapping and torture, mention of the Tobias Hankel incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley observes Aaron distancing himself after the Tobias Hankel case in Georgia and his growing friendship and relationship with one Dr. Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haley's Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thanks to hellbells and Casey_Wolfe, they've read through most of this but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I hope I pulled off Haley's POV okay and I apologize if it seems all over. This was definitely an experiment for myself as I'm not a Haley fan at all but I wanted to try lol. I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing it. R & R.

Haley sat in the coffee shop near Spencer's apartment building and could only stare at her coffee. She tried to get the noises out of her head but she kept hearing _her_ Aaron moaning Dr. Spencer Reid's name like he was a god. For her the sex, and it was her fault most of the time, had always been a quiet, one position affair and Aaron didn't even hardly make a noise. It was just something to be done because they were married. Hearing Aaron with Spencer, as she knew the sex was new, she could tell that for once that Aaron was voicing his feelings. 

She knew they were close, she could tell that when she spied on them at dinner, with the loving touches and glances - Spencer being affectionate towards Aaron. That should've been her and Aaron at the table but Aaron had to go and fall for his subordinate. She knew things were gradual and that Aaron wouldn't have physically cheated on her while they were married but she felt the emotional blow as each tough case he would turn towards Spencer to help process what he had seen with the people who'd seen and went through what they went through on a daily basis.

The first time she noticed Aaron's emotional decoupling was after the case in Georgia when Spencer had been kidnapped and tortured for two days. It was understandable but it still hurt her to know that Aaron was at his subordinate's apartment and not with her and Jack. She still didn't know the full extent of what happened and would never know, she supposed. 

_Aaron had been changing out the clothes in his go bag with all casual clothes and one suit. She demanded, "Where are you going Aaron? You just got back."_

_He looked up only to go back to packing his bag, "I'm going to Spencer's. He needs someone to look after him for a while."_

_"He's a grown man. It's not like he was kidnapped on the case."_

_Aaron's eyes snapped up to meet Haley's and she saw his famous Hotchner glare directed at her and she didn't like the feeling one bit. Aaron put his clothes down and he moved until he was in front of her and he said, "As a matter of fact - he was kidnapped and he was tortured and beaten for two straight days. He actually died on us. Now I'm going to go and make sure he doesn't do anything not Spencer like and make sure he's okay." Aaron took a breath and then continued, "I don't know when I'll be home but call me if you want me to take Jack. I'm off for the week so I can keep an eye on Spencer."_

_She just looked at Aaron stunned as he threw the rest of his clothes in the bag and he zipped it closed before he swept passed her without even a kiss goodbye. Aaron came home a week later looking more wrecked then he did when he originally left for the case and he shut himself in his office after he asked for Jack. She hoped that spending time with Jack would help put Aaron back on an even keel._

Haley had also noticed that after the 'Event in Georgia' as it had become known as, that Aaron invited Spencer over for dinner or they just spent time in his office with Jack talking and debating and just staying busy. Spencer would help Aaron with his house chores like cleaning out the garage or being taught how to fix various household items while helping Aaron. It was fall so a lot of things were being done outside to prepare for winter. Haley had come back from a friend's house and saw Spencer setting the picnic table under the awning, with Jack in his baby swing gurgling and giggling, and Aaron smiling at something Spencer said while he finished raking a pile of leaves to be bagged later. She hadn't seen Aaron that happy in years - he seemed carefree. _She didn't know whether to be sick or mad - and she didn't know where it should be directed._

Another thing Aaron had started doing for Spencer as Spencer had a doctorate in Engineering was to teach him some simple woodworking with a few of his power tools. Spencer was happy he caught on and found it to be a soothing task for himself if he was feeling overwhelmed or antsy. For a special project that Spencer requested when he became more comfortable with his handling of the tools and other supplies even though he wouldn't tell Aaron what it was about, just the supplies he needed and a promise from both of them that they wouldn't look under the cloth while he worked. And as it turned out, he had built a matching set of shelves, one for the house and one for Aaron's office so he could display his awards and FBI trinkets. 

Aaron hung the shelves and Spencer picked out what awards and trinkets he wanted on the shelf in Aaron's office and he put up a homemade award for Aaron from himself. Haley had watched as Spencer flitted around Aaron's office picking up things at random and placing them with care on the shelf. Aaron just watched as his friend worked and couldn't keep the small grin off his face as Spencer rearranged everything a few times to make sure it was perfect. Haley knew that if she even went into Aaron's office that he'd tell her it wasn't her place to be but Spencer seemed at ease being in that space. He kept his hands and mind busy on non work related things and Aaron kept an eye on him as he worked. 

Aaron let Haley put what she wanted on the shelf in living room so she found some small pieces of art that would sit nicely on the shelf and finally be displayed. She wondered if Spencer had any idea what he was creating but she wasn't about to bring up fights that could be avoided till the end, if even then. She would just cherish the small bits of family time that she could get at the moment. 

Another conversation for another day was where Aaron would be living. She knew that Aaron and Spencer had been talking about things and what would happen when he finally signed the divorce papers and for once while she was sad although she was happy that Aaron had someone to turn to and that would understand him and his situation with Jack. Now to figure out what to do with the house, if she wanted to keep it or sell it and move into a smaller home like a condo or something. Aaron would probably move in with Spencer for the time being but she knew Spencer's apartment was small and wouldn't contain the two of them let alone a baby's bed and basic baby supplies when Aaron had Jack.  
A week later Haley called Aaron and asked him if he could meet her for coffee. He accepted on the condition that Spencer be allowed to join him. Haley had duly accepted knowing that Aaron wouldn’t come to the meeting without Spencer. She had Jack in his carseat and she was rocking him with her foot as the door opened and she saw Aaron let Spencer in first. He had his ever present satchel with him and he sat down on the bench across from Haley and let Aaron have the outside seat. 

He looked at Haley and said, “I’m here because Aaron wanted me here.” He promptly pulled out a thick book and started reading. 

Aaron ordered Spencer and himself some coffee and a danish to split between them. Haley remembered when they used to do that and she had to give her a mental shake and look at the future - Aaron was with a man now and she had to move on. She looked at Aaron and said, “I wanted to discuss arrangements for get Jack. Will you be finding a bigger place to live?”

“We’ve been looking at houses for three months but we will probably find a bigger apartment for the moment.” Aaron said after he sipped his coffee.

She looked between them and asked, “When did the affair start? Houses already?”

Spencer answered that question and said, “We didn’t start anything officially until he signed the papers. As for looking at houses, it only makes sense since we’ll have Jack when we’re not on cases and we’ll need space for our offices and books.”

She felt the sting of his reply and said, “So you just go and steal my husband from me?”

Aaron found that he was just looking between his recent ex-wife and the love of his life. Spencer laid a hand on Aaron’s arm and he said, “I don’t know all the details but I didn’t steal Aaron from you.”

“Haley we’re supposed to be discussing Jack which we could’ve done over the phone. Now since we’re off for a few days, calls contingent, do you have a few days worth of clothes for Jack?”

“I do.”

“Good. Then Spencer and I can Jack home and I’ll call you if we get an emergency call.”

“Fine.” Haley handed Aaron the diaper bag and he passed it to Spencer as he picked up Jack in his carseat. Aaron put his hand on Haley’s shoulder and then he put his free hand on Spencer’s lower back as they left the coffee shop with Jack in tow. 

Haley could only stare after the three of them - Aaron had created his own little family and she was left out in the cold, but Aaron was finally happy. It only took him twenty years and finding his boy genius. Haley left the coffee shop and tightened her jacket around her tighter as the wind cut through the alley when she passed it going back to her car. She was thinking of the irony that was her life currently and she let out a bitter laugh and got in her car - she decided to drive away from her past and find her future.


End file.
